


【暗黑夹心】白日永不来临

by Starlotte



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlotte/pseuds/Starlotte
Summary: Lof点梗，不一样的10+小黑屋囚禁play，有一丢丢Room No.9捏它。





	1. Chapter 1

云雀恭弥近日总喜欢在首领的私人后花园里待着。

 

沢田纲吉把这当成是他假死计划后众多后遗症的表现之一，虽然云雀恭弥是少有的对他“死亡”真相的知情人，但这毕竟是成功率无限小的豪赌，一旦失败就满盘皆输，他的云守对此难得的表现出一点后遗症都是在所难免的嘛，沢田纲吉从办公室的窗往外看云雀躺在树下晒太阳，他这样想。

而树下那双一直注视着首领办公室的眼睛，沢田纲吉自然没有看到。

 

“草食动物，跟我交往吧。”

没过几天，纲吉就收到了云雀恭弥的表白，他并没有多么惊讶，但这毕竟是意料之外的人选。应该说，从这次他复活以来众人的反应，他多多少少察觉到了些改变，他只是没想到第一个会是云雀恭弥而已。

 

这一天刚好是个阴天，在首领后花园的上空，云雾缭绕在一起，湿气沉闷地覆在人的身上，纲吉望着这片天空。

“好啊，云雀学长。”

“你不应该叫我云雀学长了。”

接收到云雀的信号，纲吉微笑着改口：“恭弥。”

云雀忽然抬起手捏住了纲吉的嘴角，他皱着眉把那上扬的弧度拉直。“别笑得这么难看。”就在纲吉愣神之际，他弯下腰，在纲吉干燥的嘴唇上咬了一口。

“这样好多了。”他终于笑起来，又掐了一下纲吉红通通的脸蛋。

 

与云雀恭弥的交往与纲吉想象的非常不同，他的云守恋爱后不仅仅从此留在了意大利，他对于纲吉来说甚至有些黏人，但是却并不会做出纲吉不愿意的行为，接吻都再也没有过了，就连表白日的那个吻都像是纲吉的幻觉，那真的是个吻吗？纲吉问自己，他又望向雾蒙蒙的窗外，云雀表白完后就顺理成章地搬进了纲吉的首领办公室，与纲吉同时办公，他看见纲吉的眼神又看向了后花园。

“啧，小动物，不要摆出那种眼神。”

“嗷！”被云雀从背后忽然咬了一口，纲吉捂住后颈，是一条极深的齿痕，他把手拿下来看，还好没有出血。

“恭弥，不要老是这样突然袭击我啦。”纲吉抱怨道，他现在倒是把目光完完全全地收了回来，云雀轻笑了一声，把头埋进了纲吉的颈窝，这次他没有用力地咬，而是吮吸了一下，留下一个红红的印记。  
这已经是这些天来云雀做出的最大限度的动作了，纲吉看到他眼里有欲望，但是纲吉保持了沉默，云雀也就不会勉强，他一直都是一头野兽，纲吉像是握着野兽脖子上项圈的可怜人，既不知道野兽会不会挣脱绳索，也不知道这一天何时会到来。

纲吉算是默许了这次的动作，野兽也就暂时心满意足地抱着纲吉，像一头大猫咪一样蹭了蹭。

“我会等你。”

 

然而这平衡却在六道骸回来的那一天被打破了，纲吉应该感到高兴，因为白兰死去后只有六道骸一直不见踪影，大家都对他的下落有些不妙的猜测，尤其是当库洛姆也找不到他的时候，但是纲吉却无法对六道骸的归来展以笑容，相反，他的脸苍白到可怕。

“你不该回来的。”他用没有人听见的低声说，而六道骸则非常虚弱，但是趾高气昂地从他身边经过。

“我是来拿回我自己的东西的。”

 

云雀恭弥一直与六道骸相处得不妙，也因此，对于六道骸的归来他的不爽简直是写在了脸上，纲吉发现他这些日子越发地缠人了，经常突然就在纲吉露出的皮肤上咬一口，以至于纲吉不得不始终穿着高领的衣服尴尬地与守护者们见面。六道骸，纲吉最想避开的一个，却出乎意料地每次会议都乖乖地来参加了，看上去对纲吉的首领身份也不再是排斥的态度，用不算尊敬但绝对是正常的语气叫纲吉“首领”，与此相反的是，纲吉则是把冷若冰霜四个字写在了脸上，不但对六道骸视而不见，就连远远看到都会换一条路走，六道骸自然不会去热脸贴冷屁股，久而久之，首领与雾守不合的消息就传遍了整个总部。

 

这天晚上是难得的晴夜，不但月明星稀，就连一丝云也没有，纲吉是很喜欢这样的天气的，但不知为何，今天他的超直感总是向他拉响警报，因为彭格列还在重建状态，人手不足，所以即使感觉再不妙，纲吉也只是犹豫着把大空匣子放在了身边，就劳累得快速睡着了。

周围十分安静，似乎连一丝虫鸣也无，纲吉忽然感觉有人在盯着自己，他睁开眼，只见自己正躺在一个完全陌生的房间，双手被铐在背后，而房间的另一头，六道骸以同样的姿势被绑在一根床头柱上，完全昏迷了过去，纲吉环视了一圈，没有发现任何其他人的痕迹，这间房间看起来也太普通，太简洁了，除了六道骸背后的那张床，也就只有一个床头柜，一张地毯，和一盏照亮整个房间的壁灯而已，纲吉拼命扭过头去看自己的身后，发现那毫无新意，只是一台暖气片而已。

 

“六道骸？”纲吉试探地叫了一下，对面六道骸苍白的脸慢慢地抬了起来，睁开了那双异色的眼睛，眨了眨眼，六道骸皱起了眉。

“首领，这是怎么回事？”他很快就发现了彼此的困境，六道骸尝试挣脱，但他扭来扭去也没有能挣断那诡异的绳子，纲吉偷偷想试着把手指掰折，但遗憾地发现这个绑法根本就没法施力。

“别费力了，我的火焰用不了了，我猜你也一样。”纲吉安静地看着六道骸扯动了他自己的伤口咳嗽了几声，对方瘦骨嶙峋的身体平时在风衣的遮掩下还好，被绑住的时候简直触目惊心，纲吉稍稍别过头，他不忍看，但也说不出更多阻止的话。

 

“请玩家A与玩家B完成以下任务：每人各说出一件生平最后悔的事，任务奖励：解除束缚。”

 

一个机械的女声突兀地在房间中响起，纲吉吓了一跳，他很快意识到这应该就是幕后主使。

“这样把我们抓来，你有什么目的？”

纲吉试着对话，但再也没有了回应，他又尝试了许多不同的语言或者说法，但那声音就好像他的幻觉一样再没出现，等纲吉喊的口干舌燥，他自暴自弃地说：“就说一遍哪里记得住啊，好歹再重复一次。”

“请玩家A与玩家B完成以下任务：每人各说出一件生平最后悔的事，任务奖励：解除束缚。”

 

这个机械的声音又响了起来，六道骸眼睛一亮，也跟着试了几次，最后发现“重复”就会让这个声音重新播放，但是其他关键词显然没找出来。

纲吉破罐子破摔了，他说：“我最后悔的事就是今晚睡前没有听我的超直感，导致我现在落到这个地步。”

没有任何声音，纲吉望向六道骸，对方耸耸肩，“我最后悔的事就是今早起床时迈了左脚下床。”

“回答不符合条件。”

有不同的回应，说明他们在正确的道路上，纲吉试了试别的回答，但都不符合条件，他心中不详的预感越衍越烈，这个姿势非常的不舒服，纲吉自己都已经双臂酸痛很久，六道骸咳嗽的频率也越来越高，他看起来要发热了，纲吉明白这个诡异的房间恐怕真的有特殊的能力，能够把他们神不知鬼不觉地运过来困在这里，让火焰失效，那么，检测说话的真假想必也不是天方夜谭了。

 

“我最后悔的事。”纲吉没有看六道骸，他的嗓音因为长时间的喊叫已经嘶哑，“我最后悔的事就是那天下午去了后花园。”

 

四周一片寂静，只能听见六道骸肺部喘息的声音，纲吉头没有转过来，他也不知道六道骸为什么一直不说话，只是维持着这尴尬的沉默，半晌，六道骸那残破的呼吸终于停了一下，他低低地笑起来。

 

“我最后悔的事，也是那个时候去了首领的后花园。”

 

咔嚓一声，纲吉手上的绳索消失了，他站起来，发现身后的暖气片竟然消失了，原本的位置上出现了一道门，没有更多的机械声音和无聊的任务，纲吉回过头，看见六道骸狼狈地站起来，有点一瘸一拐地走到门前。

“你还在等什么？”六道骸似是讥讽地说了这么一句，然后先一步挤开纲吉，径直走入了那扇黑漆漆的门后。

 

纲吉进入那扇全黑的门后就失去了意识，等到再醒来的时候，已经是躺在了熟悉的床上，这是自己的首领房间，昨晚放在身边边的大空匣子还在枕头旁躺着，昨晚被勒住那么久的双手上也没有了红痕，纲吉半信半疑地起了床，然后从巴吉尔那得到了雾守六道骸发热肺炎的消息。

 

几天内，六道骸如纲吉所愿没在出现在他的眼前过，纲吉却没有想象中开心。

 

“小动物，你又在发呆了。”

“嘶！”纲吉这次被咬在了喉结，云雀没有停止，他变本加厉地把纲吉直接按倒了下去，两人身下的那张办公椅被弯曲到了水平的程度，云雀一路舔吻，隔着轻薄的丝绸衬衫也能感觉到他嘴唇的热度，直到他停在纲吉的心脏上方。

“我的耐心是有限度的，纲吉。”云雀的声音无比轻柔，纲吉却听出了猛兽的咆哮，他无声地点点头，捂住了自己的眼睛。

 

接下来的几天都风平浪静，纲吉特地拜托了巴吉尔让他调查那个诡异的房间，但线索暂时是零，现在这种特殊时期，纲吉也只能调用了更多的警卫来把守自己的房间，他甚至还往自己的卧室里装了摄像头，但那似乎就是纲吉的一个梦而已，人不会梦见同一个梦，纲吉也就没再进入过那个房间。

 

直到一周以后，又一个风都没有声音的晚上。

 

纲吉睁开眼时，他又看到了这个熟悉的房间，熟悉的异色瞳孔在盯着他，摆设，陈饰一切都没怎么变，连之前消失的暖气片也回来了，纲吉把视线从暖气片上转过来，这次他和六道骸都两手空空，没有绳索，纲吉徒劳地尝试了一下，他的心立刻冷了下来，也没有火焰。


	2. Chapter 2

这次的气氛明显跟上次不太一样了，纲吉退到墙角双臂交叉抱着，是一个防御性的姿势。六道骸颇有余裕地坐在唯一的那张床上，他看起来比刚回来好多了，起码没有那么瘦，纲吉没他那么好的耐心，他冷声道：“六道骸，你在玩什么花样，我可不相信你与此事无关。”

六道骸嗤了一声，他也挂上了嘲讽的笑容，“我本来在医院治我的病，醒来就来到了这个地方看到你，你觉得是我干的？就为了和你共处一室？”

他的话语让纲吉的脸色更差了：“别太瞧得起自己了，首领。”

 

“我在我房间内安装了监控，如果我消失，巴吉尔会立刻拉响警报。”纲吉反问：“我能出现在这里，说明这很有可能跟幻术有关，你又进我的梦了？反正也不是第一次，谁知道你是什么目的。”

“我看不出来的幻术？”六道骸气笑了起来，他弯曲手指敲了敲床头柜，发出笃笃的声音，“首领大人未免也太看低您的雾守的能力了。”他阴阳怪气地说：“况且谁知道您忠心耿耿地那些手下会不会背叛你，反正也不是第一次了，对吧。”

 

纲吉正想反驳，就又听见了那个机械的声音：“请玩家A与玩家B完成以下任务：任意玩家需要为另一玩家进行口交直到射出来为止，任务奖励：离开房间。”

 

“什么？！”纲吉睁大了眼睛，他要是能使出火焰，恐怕这间房间早就被他轰烂了，他迅速摸出早就藏在身上的枪，朝着天花板扳动了好几次扳机，砰砰砰几声过去，六道骸冷笑着坐在原地，天花板仍然一片光洁，几颗子弹连着弹壳掉在地板上，发出清脆的声音。

 

纲吉说了一声“重复”，等这个机械女声再度响起时，他想要沿着声音寻找发声的位置，但这个声音好像是从整个房间发出来的，纲吉恨恨地打了一枪在暖气片上，连块擦痕都没出现，他打开床头柜，发现里面空空如也，床上除了一块床垫连床单或枕头都没有。

六道骸淡淡地说道：“你醒来之前我已经检查过所有的地方了，不要再做无用——”

“砰！”纲吉的枪口就偏离了六道骸的脸颊几厘米，他把枪口对准回来，眼神像火一样：“解除你的幻境。”

六道骸停顿了一下，他吹了吹被近距离的子弹烧断的几根头发，然后冷笑起来。

 

“来打死我啊，我知道你枪里现在还剩一颗子弹对吧。”六道骸不退反进，直接把额头对上了纲吉的枪口，“你可以试试，我不会反抗，打死我之后你看看你所谓的“幻境”会不会解除。”

 

纲吉的枪颤抖起来，他紧紧盯着六道骸的眼睛：“那一天之后你就离开了彭格列，你就不应该再回来。”

 

“凭什么？”六道骸歪了下头，“就凭我上了你？恕我直言，你才是喝醉的那个。”

“我喝醉了，我的意识并不清醒。”纲吉的枪对准六道骸的额头，他的食指在扳机上犹豫，“你强奸了我。”

“哦呀，是吗？”六道骸直接站了起来，纲吉差点就开枪了，但他还是没有放下枪，六道骸的嘴角弯了起来，“你当时的表现可不是这样的，说实话，我给你的评价相当高呢，一切都很完美，就只是喊错了名字而已。”

“我没有喊错名字。”纲吉仇恨地盯着六道骸：“我喜欢恭弥很久了，那天我只是把你当成了他而已。”

“KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU。”

“你笑什么？”纲吉恨不得给六道骸一拳，他把捂着嘴巴的手放下来，做了一个投降的姿势，六道骸的眉眼都带着笑，“我可没说你喊的是云雀恭弥的名字。”

纲吉的另一只手握紧了拳，他短短的指甲陷进肉里，掐出了血。

“你一见到我，就叫我“大凤梨”。”六道骸走近，他的眼神很柔，“承认你的心吧，纲吉，你那晚非常开心。”

 

纲吉猛地一转枪口，他这回指向了自己的太阳穴，六道骸的脸色变了，他退后一步，“你这是什么意思？”他的眼神发冷。

 

“我不在乎那晚的事了，因为我现在只喜欢恭弥，不，应该说我爱他。”纲吉的话语让六道骸的双拳也颤抖起来，“而我现在不相信这不是你的把戏，如果在梦境中死亡，也许就能逃离吧。”

“不，沢田纲吉！你别做傻事！”六道骸的呼喊太晚了，纲吉已经利落地扣下了扳机。

 

 

咔嚓！

 

六道骸伸出的手慢慢地收了回去，他整个人看起来可怕了几个度，纲吉松手，枪落在地上。

“我只填了五颗子弹。”纲吉却好像真的被打中了一样浑身抖了抖，他张开另一只鲜血淋漓的手甩了甩，走到床边坐下。

“现在我们可以对话了。”

 

“呵，呵，呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈！”六道骸癫狂地大笑了一会儿，然后他停下来，双眼发红：“我告诉你，我也不在乎那晚的破事了。”

他大迈步，直接把纲吉扑倒在床上，不等纲吉反抗，他又慢慢地从纲吉的身上滑下去，直到跪在了纲吉的双腿间。六道骸抬起头，他的脸仍然跟纸一样白：“我也想马上出去，那么就来完成任务吧，你只要在那里享受就好。”

 

“不！六道骸——”纲吉难以想象六道骸这样的骨架身材是怎么能有那么大的力气，把自己钳制住的，他制住了纲吉的双臂，想要来亲吻，但是被纲吉侧头躲过了，六道骸因此看见了纲吉脖颈上密密麻麻的红痕和牙印。

六道骸把纲吉宽松的睡衣扣子解开几颗，他轻柔地抚摸过纲吉脖子和胸前的痕迹，尤其是左乳旁一个带血的牙印，那是云雀恭弥今早给纲吉留下的礼物，他没有大力地按压，但是这轻抚反而给纲吉带来更大的刺激，六道骸轻轻地把那微挺的肉粒含在嘴里，他的舌头跟云雀的很不一样，要更长，更柔软一些，能够把整个乳首用舌头卷起来，再用舌上的肉刺摩擦挤压敏感的神经。

纲吉想用手去推，但是双臂被桎梏住，想用腿去踢，但就在双腿之间的身体让这个动作变得好像纲吉在欲拒还迎，六道骸在他的另一边乳头上一掐，纲吉就只能徒劳地后仰，深深的喘息声和黏腻的水声混合在一起，在纲吉的血液里燃起了一把火，顺着神经往下爬。

六道骸暂停了一下，他抬起头，用硬挺的下身贴住纲吉的，“看吧，你对我明明很有感觉。”他磨蹭着纲吉的阴茎，而纲吉却只想给他来上一拳，六道骸微凉的手指在纲吉的乳头上捻着，另一只手抓住纲吉的手，伸进了他自己的病服裤子里。

“呼。”六道骸的阴茎已经半硬了，纲吉摸到滚烫的柱体直直地顶着自己的手心，光滑的覃头已经冒出了前液，湿漉漉地满手都是。纲吉感觉全身发热，又全身无力，他被动地和六道骸一起为他手淫，自己的丝绸睡裤前端也已经濡湿，被一把扯下，纲吉的阴茎就跳出来，颤巍巍地和另一根粗长的伙伴粘在一起，纲吉自己和六道骸的手包住揉搓了一会儿，快感就源源不断地跳进了大脑，纲吉脑壳开始发痛。

忽然六道骸停了下来，纲吉睁开朦胧的双眼，然后就感觉到自己的阴茎进入了一片火热的云，他往下看，发现六道骸正闭着眼，他淡粉色的薄唇紧紧地包裹住纲吉的柱体，有节奏地一上一下吮吸，这场面让纲吉头脑晕眩，他把手横在脸边，狠狠地咬住自己的手掌。

六道骸对于纲吉永远都是刑罚，他对于纲吉是特殊的存在，现在他的唇和舌，还有火热的口腔，和紧窒的喉咙都像在鞭笞纲吉，提醒他喝醉了的那一个夜晚，他本来心悦云雀恭弥已久，从前一直觉得云雀才是他能全身心信任交付的人，直到那个夜晚，纲吉发现了自己不应该存在的，另外的情感，在云雀面前他能笑，但只有在六道骸面前他才能哭，他引诱纲吉就像恶魔引诱浮士德一样轻易。

但是这怎么可能呢，一个人不能同时爱上两个人，纲吉犹豫过，但在他想明白之前，六道骸先一步离开了彭格列总部，云雀成了纲吉唯一可以信任的人，他也就坚决了内心，毕竟生死之前，其他纠结又有什么重要的呢，但从此纲吉的脸上就只剩下笑容，他微笑面对守护者们，微笑面对彭格列的溃不成军，他微笑面对死亡。哪怕终于与云雀恭弥在一起，纲吉除了快乐外，难道还能有其他的什么情感吗？

六道骸的手指轻轻地拂过纲吉的眼角，“怎么了？”他问道，纲吉睁开眼睛，这才发现自己流了眼泪，他的股间和六道骸的下半张脸都一片狼藉。咔嚓一声，暖气片变成的门打开了。

 

纲吉胡乱擦了擦了眼泪，提着裤子就冲了出去，他的身后，这间简单的房间开始一点点地消散，碎片像被打破的镜子，跌到地上开始消融，最后剩下一点残留在六道骸的指尖。

他望着最后的那点色彩逐渐消失，喃喃道：“我最后悔的事，就是没能早点来到你的后花园。”

 

 

纲吉呼地一下醒来，他像溺水的人一样开始大口喘气，浑身都湿透了，除了汗水似乎还有点别的东西，他一直都待在自己的房间内没有变过，纲吉深呼吸了几下，才稍微平复了一些心情，他满头是汗，裤子粘糊糊的，房间里透着点清冷的月光，纲吉从这光线一路往上看，直看到窗边一个雕像一般的人影，纲吉的呼吸一下子停住了，他好像看到了一头野兽。

 

“巴吉尔跟我说了监控的事，我就来守个夜。”云雀恭弥缓慢地站起来，他全身的肌肉都随着这动作舒展开，连骨头都好像在嘎吱作响，纲吉一点声音都不敢发出来，直到云雀侧过头，用那种冷淡的声音问他：“我听见你在喊骸，你有什么想说的吗。”

这大概就是野兽咬断绳索的最后通牒了，纲吉想。


	3. Chapter 3

云雀用髋骨把纲吉钉在了床上，他双手撑在纲吉的头旁边，月光太暗，纲吉看不清云雀的眼睛，只有他无声的炙热呼吸打在脸颊上。

“你早就知道是他对不对。”云雀没有等纲吉回答，又紧接着说：“我也早就知道是他。”

纲吉不动了，他的双眼在黑暗中无神地注视着上方，他知道云雀的意思，毕竟怎么可能真的有人能做到把他和六道骸一起无声无息地掳到神秘空间，还能根据他有没有撒谎来开门。

云雀恭弥摩挲起了纲吉细嫩的脖颈，那上面还残留着云雀自己的齿痕和吻痕，被粗糙的指腹摩擦着，竟然有些发痛，纲吉想说些什么，他的眼角还有星星点点的泪珠，但是他说不出口，他没法欺骗云雀，也没法欺骗自己。

“你没有和他发生关系对不对。”云雀的声音带着点哑，但不等纲吉开口，他又立刻改口：“不，我也不在意那些，但是你不爱他。”

纲吉张开的嘴唇又合上了，他沉默数息，然后开口应和。

 

“对，我不爱他。”纲吉伸手，他先摸到了云雀恭弥的头发，然后再移动位置到了云雀的脸颊，他如往常一样安抚着云雀，“恭弥，我只是也不确认爱不爱你了。”

伏在身上的男人从喉咙后发出一声难听的嚎叫，那是野兽的嚎叫，也是呜咽，云雀蹭着纲吉，他晶莹的眼珠在黑暗中发光，他没有问为什么，也没有像之前一样再为纲吉添上一枚新鲜的咬痕，云雀恭弥只是直起身，他一颗一颗地解开纲吉的睡衣扣子。

“我注视着你很久了。”

微弱的光线下，纲吉象牙白的身体展露开来，他很健康，形状优美的肌肉随着身体线条舒展，是适合战斗和飞翔的美，他被一点一点地剥开，显出和月光融入一体的皮肤和上面的青紫红痕，云雀恭弥对这副身体膜拜似的俯下身去吻，得到呼吸震颤出的律动，他停在腹部上方。

“我一开始难以想象为什么你这么弱小的生物能有那么大的能量。”云雀恭弥描绘着纲吉的身体，“当时你还很柔弱，身体好像稍微一打就会坏掉，我因此觉得很奇怪，那个弱小的草食动物为什么敢每天都偷看我。”

“我！”纲吉被说破了偷看云雀的事实，他脸瞬间就红了，胸口一阵起伏，但他也没有遮掩，只是望着天花板，“很抱歉，我当时觉得云雀学长又帅气又强大，是与我完全相反的存在…”

“你不必道歉，因为我后来很享受你的注视。”云雀的嘴唇从腹部一路往上移，他这回难得地没有用牙齿，“也许是我把这当成了习惯，因此，当我发现这注视已不再是我独享的东西后，已经太晚了。”

濡湿的水痕从云雀恭弥的嘴唇蔓延到纲吉的下巴，他被动地与云雀恭弥亲吻，这是对于云雀来说一个相当平和的吻，只有唇齿交缠，没有撕裂的伤口，没有凶狠的进攻，纲吉几乎就要沉溺进去了，直到云雀下一秒就撕烂了他的裤子。

 

“恭弥！”纲吉刚发出惊叫，就被云雀捂住了嘴巴，他用膝盖和坚硬的大腿压住了纲吉挣扎的四肢，然后在发觉纲吉要使用火焰时，直接了当地单手握住纲吉的肩膀。

“唔！！！！！！”纲吉的嘴巴被捂住了，所以他发出的只有无声的惨叫，他的胳膊直接被卸掉了，他已经多年没感受过这样的疼痛，一时间抽搐起来，云雀死死地捂住他，一边压制住他乱动的身体。

“你身边的人太多了，我一开始以为我是特殊的。”云雀恭弥的气息一点都没有乱，他低低地说道：“或许有一段时间我的确是，但后来我发现你改变了，我愿意等你，我说这句话时是真心的。”

纲吉慢慢停止挣扎，他开始用力地呼吸好保存体力，云雀恭弥细心地帮他擦去额头上的汗，“可是现在我改变主意了，所以当巴吉尔来找我的时候，我告诉他从此你的房间监控和安保全部交给我来负责。”云雀把额头抵在纲吉的额头上，纲吉勉强睁开被泪水糊住的眼睛，看见云雀恭弥的眼睛不再发亮，取而代之的是两块虚空的黑洞。

纲吉感到云雀的另一只手带着冰凉的气息探进了自己的股间，那种滑腻湿润的感觉让人十分不适，他虽然有了心理准备，但这一刻真的来临时还是害怕得使劲往后缩，他睁大眼睛想要恳求云雀，但对方空洞洞的眼睛无视了纲吉的挣扎。

“如果痛的话咬我也没关系。”云雀把手指塞进了纲吉的嘴巴里，他垂下眼睑，这头凶恶的野兽有非常漂亮的眼睛，睫毛投出的阴影让纲吉愣了愣神，下一刻剧痛来临的时候，纲吉也就下意识咬住了口中的手指。

“技术可能没有他好呢。”云雀若无其事地说，他丝毫不管被咬得鲜血淋漓的手指，而是深呼吸了一口，然后捂住了纲吉的眼睛。

纲吉的嘴巴终于解放了，但接下来迎接他的就是持续的钝痛，云雀捂住他眼睛的地方湿湿的，说不出是血还是他的眼泪。

“恭，恭弥。”纲吉哽咽着说，他整个下半身因为痛楚而失去了力气，双手也因为脱臼，只能用手指在床上挣扎，“我，我很，痛。”

“是的，我也很痛。”云雀一边动一边说，他抽插的速度不是很高，但两人也同样浑身是汗，他轻轻地吻了纲吉一下，用从没有过的温柔声音安慰纲吉：“再忍一忍，我才刚刚学呢，之后你会很舒服的。”

“之后？”纲吉被撞在床头，他的声音破碎起来，云雀喘息着回答他：“是啊，巴吉尔已经把你的生活起居交给我了。”他又吻了吻纲吉因惊惧而大睁的眼睛，“小婴儿修养的地方被我放在了其他国家，你的父母也一起去环球旅行了，从此你除了工作就只能跟我在一起了，所以我有很多东西要学习，不过放心，我会照顾好你的。”

纲吉扭曲的呻吟变了调，他的全身肌肉早就紧绷得不能再紧绷了，在微光下像正要展开翅膀的天使，上面的伤口和淤青都是他独特的装饰，尤其是当另一副强壮的身躯覆在这之上时，这天使便淫靡地堕落了，双腿无力地大张，双腿间的阴茎被另一个男人握在手里，冒出疼痛的前液，湿漉漉地被上下撸动。

“你，不能这么做。”

云雀发现了纲吉颤抖的手指，他拼尽全力下在云雀的侧腰那烫出了一个小小的伤口，在云雀的一个深顶下，那虚弱的火焰就消失了。似乎要天亮了，冷冷的天光从窗外射入，是鱼肚白的颜色，纲吉因此看清了云雀恭弥的表情，他出乎意料地微笑着，他看起来像正在经历一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，如果不是纲吉看到他空无一物的眼睛，他甚至会说云雀是快乐的。

“小动物，我爱你，所以你也必须爱我。”云雀自己也不能完整地说话了，他抱着纲吉的腰更加用力地动起来，古老的木床不堪重负地发出嘎吱声，肉体拍打的声音和这声音在寂静的空间里格外明显，如果是平时，守在附近的首领安保早就发现不对劲了，但是今天不仅巴吉尔没有任何声响，连照顾纲吉起居的一些仆人们也悄无声息。

纲吉绝望地流泪了，他咬着牙，想要在混着苦涩的快感浪潮中苟延残喘，但云雀没有给他这个机会，他的云守肉体力量也是这么的强大，能让纲吉毫无反抗之力，最终在纲吉痛苦的吼叫和呻吟中，云雀一个抽动，就把精液灌到了纲吉的体内。

 

连衬衫都没有脱的云雀恭弥退开身体，他把裤子提上，转眼就又是一如既往禁欲冷淡的云之守护者，他扶住纲吉的肩膀，帮他把脱臼的手臂接了回去，纲吉咬着牙又忍住这一波疼痛，他只剩下摊在床上的力气了，但是云雀接下来掏出了一副让纲吉脸色大变的手铐。

“我的父，请原谅我吧。”云雀半跪下来，他在床边托住纲吉带着戒指的那只手，轻轻地吻了他的戒指。

“请原谅我不该有的情欲，愤怒与嫉妒，原谅我对您的爱，和我的罪行，过去的，现在的，和将来的，即使我将要下地狱，我也绝不会放开您。”

 

纲吉咬着牙，他绝说不出那句我原谅你，他血红的眼被云雀无视了，云雀恭弥只是温柔地把纲吉锁在了床头，并且抚上了纲吉的眼睛。

“纲吉，睡一觉吧，睡醒后天就亮了。”纲吉挣扎着不闭眼，云雀也只是耐心地一点点合他的眼。

“六道骸的医院是在郊区那个吧。”这轻柔的话语让纲吉瞬间僵直了身体，在纲吉看不见的地方，云雀恭弥露出嗜血的笑意。“睡吧，睡醒后你就不会再有这些烦恼了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安全性行为是非常重要的，千万不能学这里！！！


End file.
